onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hört ihr die Melodie des Rattenfängers?
& | regisseur = | vor = | nach = }} „Hört ihr die Melodie des Rattenfängers?“ ist die vierte Episode der dritten Staffel von Once Upon a Time. Zusammenfassung Mr. Gold entschließt sich dazu, Pan zu konfrontieren, aber geht er zu ihm, um Henry zu retten oder um der Prophezeihung, dass der Junge sein Untergang sein wird, nachzugeben? Neal ist zurück in Neverland und in Gewahrsam von einem von Pans loyalsten Verlorenen Jungs. David kämpft um sein Leben als das Gift ihm weiterhin zu schaffen macht. In der Vergangenheit des Märchenlandes macht sich Rumpelstilzchen auf die Suche nach dem verschwundenen Bae, welcher einer mysteriösen Gestalt gefolgt ist, die Kinder mit ihrer Musik weglockt. Inhalt Mr. Gold trifft eine Entscheidung, um Peter Pan zu konfrontieren, Neal gerät in die Gewalt von Pans loyalstem Anhänger und David kämpft um sein Leben, während das Gift seinen Tribut fordert. In der Märchenwelt der Vergangenheit sucht Rumpelstilzchen nach seinem verschwundenen Sohn, der einem mysteriösen Mann folgt, der Kinder mit seiner Musik stiehlt. Felix hat Neal an den Händen gefesselt und läuft mit ihm durch den Dschungel, ohne dabei zu bemerken, dass Neal sich von den Fesseln befreien kann. In einem günstigen Moment verpasst Neal Felix einen Faustschlag und läuft davon, während Felix bewusstlos am Boden bleibt. Rumpelstilzchen bringt Baelfire einen Dolch mit nach Hause, welchen Bae aber nicht annehmen will, da er sich sicher ist, dass sein Vater ihn von jemandem gestohlen hat. Bae fordert Rumpelstilzchen auf, ihn aus dem Haus zu lassen, sodass er Freunde finden kann. Rumpelstilzchen erklärt seinem Sohn jedoch, dass er sehr besorgt um dessen Sicherheit ist und es ihm daher nicht erlauben kann. Mr. Gold reibt zwei Steine aneinander und schmiert sich dann mit der dadurch entstandenen Paste drei Striche ins Gesicht. Belle kommt hinzu und die beiden unterhalten sich über die Rettung von Henry. Belle erinnert ihn daran, dass er sterben wird, wenn er Henry rettet, woraufhin Mr. Gold erwidert, dass er nichts mehr hat, was es wert ist, am Leben zu bleiben. Nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass die echte Belle in Storybrooke auf ihn warten könnte, kann ihn von seinem Vorhaben, sein Leben für Henrys zu geben, abhalten. Die Charmings und Regina besprechen ihr Vorgehen bei Henrys Rettung, sind jedoch ratlos, als Tinker Bell sie fragt, wie sie vorhaben, aus Neverland zu verschwinden. Um klarzumachen, dass sie einen ausgeklügelten Plan brauchen, zeigt Tinker Bell ihnen eine Uhr, die sie bei Tamaras Leiche gefunden hat. Dann verschwindet Tinker Bell, während die anderen sich hilfesuchend an Hook wenden. Dieser erklärt, dass nur Neal es bisher geschafft hat, Neverland ohne Pans Erlaubnis zu verlassen. Mr. Gold trifft auf zwei von Pans Anhängern, die er jedoch mit Hilfe von Magie problemlos ausschalten kann. Er nimmt eine ihrer Waffen an sich und ist kurz davor, einen sich nähernden Mann damit umzubringen, als er bemerkt, dass es Neal ist. Mr. Gold geht sofort davon aus, dass es sich wie bei Belle nur um eine Vision handelt, doch Neal kann ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Als Rumpelstilzchen nach Hause kommt und Bae mit einem weiteren Geschenk überraschen will, muss er erkennen, dass dieser verschwunden ist. Rumpelstilzchen sucht daraufhin die anderen Bewohner der Stadt auf, welche er verdächtigt, Baelfire in ihrer Gewalt zu haben. Sie klären ihn aber darüber auf, dass in der vergangenen Nacht alle Kinder verschwunden und einer Melodie gefolgt sind, welche nur von den Kindern gehört werden kann. Neal nimmt den bewusstlosen Jungen einige ihrer Waffen ab und eröffnet seinem Vater dann, dass dieser sich nicht für Henry opfern muss, sondern es noch einen anderen Weg gibt. Er führt Mr. Gold zu dem Meer, wo er eine Muschel benutzt, um einen riesigen Tintenfisch an die Wasseroberfläche zu locken und dann mit dem Speer in seine Gewalt zu bekommen. Er will die Tinte des Fisches nutzen, um Pan für einen kurzen Moment bewegungsunfähig zu machen. Als Hook die Gelegenheit bekommt, einen Moment mit David unter vier Augen zu sprechen, fordert er ihn auf, seiner Familie von der Vergiftung zu erzählen. David sieht aber keinen Sinn darin, da es sowieso keine Hoffnung für ihn gibt. Dann zeigt Hook den Charmings und Regina eine Höhle, in der Neal gelebt hat, während er in Neverland war. In der Nacht beobachtet Rumpelstzilchen vom Dach aus, wie mehrere Kinder ihre Häuser verlassen und einer Musik folgen. Er folgt ihnen und findet die Kinder im Wald vor, wo sie um ein Feuer tanzen. Rumpelstilzchen nimmt dem Spieler seine Flöte weg, woraufhin dieser seine Mütze abnimmt und sich als Peter Pan entpuppt. Pan erklärt, dass nur diejenigen die Musik hören können, die sich ungeliebt und alleine fühlen. Daher hört auch Rumpelstilzchen die Musik. Pan schlägt ihm vor, Bae zu fragen, ob er lieber mit ihm nach Neverland kommen möchte, oder bei seinem Vater bleiben will. Sollte sich Bae für seinen Vater entscheiden, wird Pan verschwinden. In Neverland tanzen alle Kinder um ein Feuer, bis auf Henry, der die Musik der Flöte nicht hören kann. Felix kommt hinzu und klärt Pan darüber auf, dass Neal ihm entwischt ist. Zur gleichen Zeit suchen Hook, die Charmings und Regina nach Hinweisen, wie Neal damals von der Insel entwischen konnte. Emma findet eine große, ausgehöhlte Nuss, in welcher sich ein Licht befindet. Als sie die Nuss schließt, bildet sich durch die Löcher in der Nuss ein Muster an der Höhlendecke, welches wiederum eine Sternenkarte darstellt. Mr. Gold taucht bei Pan auf, welcher sofort bemerkt, dass auch Neal dabei ist. Als dieser einen Pfeil auf ihn abschießt, hat Pan keine Probleme, ihn abzufangen. Neal hat jedoch schon voraus gedacht und nicht die Pfeilspitze, sondern den Rumpf des Pfeiles mit der Tinte beschmiert, sodass Pan sich plötzlich nicht mehr bewegen kann. Neal nimmt daraufhin den bewusstlosen Henry auf den Arm und ist bereits am Gehen, als Pan ihn darüber aufklärt, dass Mr. Gold nicht hier ist, um Henry zu retten, sondern um ihn aufgrund der Prophezeiung zu töten. Nachdem Neal und Mr. Gold mit Henry verschwunden sind, will Neal von seinem Vater wissen, was Pan damit meinte. Mr. Gold erzählt ihm daraufhin von der Prophezeiung, beteuert aber, dass sich seine Absichten zum Positiven verändert haben. Neal kann ihm dennoch nicht trauen. Rumpelstilzchen hat Bae unter der Kindermenge ausgemacht. Anstatt sich auf Pans Deal einzulassen, wendet Rumpelstilzchen jedoch einen Zauber an, um mit Bae zu verschwinden und in seiner Hütte wieder aufzutauchen. Bae ist sauer und bezeichnet Peter Pan als seinen Freund, woraufhin Rumpelstilzchen ihm erzählt, dass er eine lange Zeit mit Pan befreundet war, aber dieser ihn betrogen hat. Bae ist dennoch sauer, dass Rumpelstilzchen nicht Pans Angebot angenommen hat und ihn einfach gefragt hat, ob er nach Hause kommen möchte. Er eröffnet seinem Vater, dass er sich für ihn entschieden hätte und verlässt dann das Haus. Mr. Gold will wissen, wie er Neals Vertrauen zurück gewinnen kann, woraufhin dieser ihn auffordert, ihm den Dolch des Dunklen zu geben. Mr. Gold beteuert aber, diesen nicht zu haben und versucht Neal erneut klarzumachen, dass er ihm vertrauen kann. Neal erklärt ihm daraufhin, dass er in der Zeit, die er in Neverland verbracht hat, immer hoffte, dass Rumpelstilzchen ihn dort eines Tages finden würde. Dabei nimmt er Mr. Golds Hände in seine Hand und schafft es so, ihn durch die Tinte ebenfalls unbeweglich zu machen. Neal nimmt danach Henry und macht sich auf die Suche nach Emma. Hook klärt die anderen darüber auf, dass die Karte wahrscheinlich nur von Neal gelesen werden kann. Emma rennt daraufhin aus der Höhle und erklärt ihren Eltern aufgebracht, dass sie nie aufgehört hat, Neal zu lieben. Daraufhin unterhalten sich David und Mary Margaret, wobei David ihr versucht klarzumachen, dass sie im Falle seines Todes ihr Leben weiterleben muss. Mary Margaret ist sich jedoch sicher, dass David in naher Zukunft nichts passieren wird. Neal findet den Platz, an dem die anderen zuvor waren. Bevor er ihrer Spur weiter folgen kann, tauchen jedoch Pan und einige seiner Anhänger auf. Diese nehmen den immer noch schlafenden Henry an sich und bringen ihn fort, ebenso wie Neal, der noch nach Henry ruft. Rumpelstilzchen wird unterdessen von seiner Starre befreit und sieht wieder die Vision von Belle, die sich sicher ist, dass Neal Unrecht hatte und Rumpelstilzchen Henry nichts antun wollte. Rumpelstilzchen ist sich seiner Sache aber nicht mehr so sicher, da er durch Neal wieder etwas hat, was es wert ist, am Leben zu bleiben. Er schickt Belle daher fort. Nachdem Henry wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen ist, erzählt er Pan, dass er geträumt hat, dass sein Vater nach ihm gerufen hat. Pan erklärt daraufhin, dass er bald neue Träume haben wird und diese in Neverland auch wahr werden können. Dann spielt er ein Lied auf der Flöte und dieses Mal kann Henry die Musik hören und tanzt mit den anderen mit. Pan beobachtet ihn zufrieden. Wissenswertes * Die Titelkarte der Episode zeigt Pan, der ums Feuer tanzt. Besetzung Externe Links *offizielle Pressemitteilung en:Nasty Habits Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 3